


Keep calm, breath and realize.

by tenebi



Series: Lucky and The Red Ranger [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Bonding, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Holding Hands, Meditation, Platonic Relationships, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebi/pseuds/tenebi
Summary: The reader helps Raphael meditating."   He could  feel the warmth off your hands, the pulse of your blood, the energy  emanating   from your bodyYou felt the pressure of his grip, the insecurity of the hold, you could feel how powerful his hands were.He hoped you couldn't see his embarrassments, he didn't know why but holding your hands made him feel weak.When you hold his hands, you almost taste something you wish you'd never taste ever again. "( pls read the end note, i need your opinion)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> so this is the next part my story, I hope you like it. I am sorry that I could write more school takes a lot of my time but I hope you enjoy this small story.  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> Enjoy!

Have you ever realized or understood something and it changed your entire perception of your life, your situation and your world.  
It happened to him that day when he saw her leave. He didn’t realize how dark his world was before he met her.  
When you entered the Lear, you found Raphael alone in the dojo. He looked as if he was meditating which was weird because he always told you he hated it.  
You watched him for a bit, he seemed really annoyed.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked not even opening his eyes  
“Spying on you, to find your weakness,” you said in a sassy tone  
“I think you already know plenty of my weakness,” he said in the same tone looking into your eyes with a grin on his face  
“But I need to discover your ultimate weakness, in order to defeat you,” you said amplifying the act  
“In that case, I must destroy you, you are too much of threat,” he said pointing one of his say at you  
Then he parodically charged at you and fake stabbed you  
“Ugh“ you faked faith  
“it shouldn’t have ended like this,” he said holding his fist, with the worst acting tone which made you crack a little laugh so he decided to keep overacting and started monologing about how great he was and his importance in the world. Making you laugh for real and he ended up cracking too and joined you in the laughter.  
A couple of minutes later. You both stopped laughing and he extended his hand to help you get him. Well, in fact, he probably used to much strength cause you felt your body leaving the ground for a small second. As if he had trouble controlling his strength.  
“so tell me red ranger, what are you doing here?” you asked  
“I am meditating” he replied obviously too proud admit any defeat  
You gave him a look saying” I ain't buying your bullshit”  
“ okay trying”  
“ want me to leave ?”  
“ no… I mean I can’t do anything so I don’t mind”  
“ do you want me to help you ?” you ask looking at him with a mix of mockery and genuine sympathy  
“…. Okay…..” he mumbled  
“ perfect… so do you know why it isn’t working?”  
“ I think, I can't stay still or I don’t know ….” He said looking away  
“ have you trained today?” you asked with a “mom” voice  
“…. No ?” he said a bit confused  
“ okay I see” you walked toward the punching bag and got behind it  
“ come here, you are going to give me 20 series of 16 quick punches at that tempo*,” you said as you snap your finger giving a pretty fast tempo  
“ okay sure but you think you can hold this bag “  
“ bruh I ran with someone on my back with broken ribs… and then go shot and I was still able to run, I think I can handle it”  
(A/N hello there, hope you are enjoying your reading, I am so sorry to interrupt your reading but I need to help me, should I give lucky a body, a physical appearance or do I stay like that without anything? thank you to comment your answer ) He backed up a bit blinking as if he realized that yeah you were pretty tough.  
Half an hour later  
“ god you have a shit lot of energy, Red Ranger” you said  
An hour later  
“ Okay I can’t feel my arms now” he said  
“good… dammit, next to the actual meditation” you respond as you let yourself fell to the ground  
You took his hand and squeezed them a bit, but when he squeezed back you realize how uncontrolled it was. You thought he mustn't be used to that type of contact.  
“ follow my lead,” you said as you stared into his eyes, then closed them  
You took a debt breath, hold it and then release. He did the same.

He could feel the warmth off your hands, the pulse of your blood, the energy emanating from your body  
You felt the pressure of his grip, the insecurity of the hold, you could feel how powerful his hands were.

He hoped you couldn't see his embarrassments, he didn't know why but holding your hands made him feel weak.  
When you hold his hands, you almost taste something you wish you'd never taste ever again.  
But you both let go of those though and focused on the breathing.  
A couple of minutes later  
“So do you think you can do it now? “You asked him, whispering  
He nodded and he let go of your hands and you slowly walk out.

As your presence faded away, Raphael felt some kind of emptiness, something was missing and he started to realize what it was.

When you close the door of your apartment, you grabbed the fabric of your shirt next to your chest.  
“Oh god, it's nothing, we just got closer and our bond got stronger and I am just craving physically contact, with Alexander always traveling …. Oh god please I don't want to” you said to yourself scared.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue

This night has Raphael want for a “walk” alone, he came across the building where your apartment was, your curtain was close but he could see the light of escaping from the inside.  
“At least I hope that weakness is hidden well enough" he prayed


	2. épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> here is a quick bonus  
> hope you like it  
> also, lucky first language isn't English but I give you the choice of the language, and every time she is talking to herself, it's in that language even if it's not written and if there is a conversation in that language it will be written.  
> Enjoy!

It's been two weeks. You haven't seen Raphael in two weeks and it was kind of on purpose for two reasons.  
1 you feared that you had started developing more than platonic feeling for him, so you tried to put some distance between you two so that it would fade (A/N it wasn't working)

2 your boss had chosen you to draw and design the new cover page of the spring catalog of your publishing house.

So you had spent the entire time sketching and erasing and re-sketching and having the blank syndrome and call your best friend and then get an idea and do it all over again.

But after a week you had found the idea and you started experimenting the different options. Once you had your skeleton you loved experimenting and you showed each to your boss. They were all interesting so they had to take sometimes to discuss it.

And now they just send you their response, and lucky were you it was your favorite.

(A/N let me give a bit of happiness to this character before I crush it all)

The second, you knew it, you jump out of your couch, took out your freshly new drawing tablet and started to work.

 

And before you knew it was 2 am, this was your favorite time of the night. You opened your window and leaned on its side, the wind passed in your hair, you smiled, the smell of the night was so pleasant, even if New York was a city that never sleeps this period of the night was always calmer. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the instant.  
Then you felt eyes on you, you tried not look around and wash this feeling tangling away but you couldn’t. You had forgotten it for a second but it was back and it was calling you.

It was like the call of the voids. You fight it with all you had but it was useless deep down you knew the outcome of this match. 

“I am playing with fire” you faintly said, looking into emptiness, rubbing your chest where your heart was.

 

 

In the shadows, a red piece of cloth vanished. It had already lost against the void.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you liked this story if you have any critics leave a comment it always I improve myself.  
> I also have a question for you, do you want me to give lucky an appearance or I continue like that without any physical description?  
> thank you for reading and I wish you a good day.


End file.
